Dutch Treat
by ET617
Summary: After barely escaping Fox, Starman and Scott think they've found the perfect place to lie low for a while, experiencing old time transportation with a modern twist, when they are hired to paint fences at a driving horse ranch.


This was written from my love of the STARMAN TV show and for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

_This story is my way of sharing two things that were very important in my life; Driving carriage horses, and STARMAN._

**Dutch Treat **

"Do you hear that?" Paul asked Scott, as he turned to look behind them. Having just evaded George Fox while hitchhiking the previous day, the Starman was extra jumpy.

Hoping to avoid the fanatical agent from the FSA, Paul and Scott had decided to travel down some dirt roads instead of busier paved roads for a while. The biggest problem with going down these dirt roads was far less traffic, and not much chance to catch a ride. They had managed to catch a few short rides earlier in the day, which were greatly appreciated. It would be getting dark in a couple of hours, and there was no sign of a town. The two figured it would be another night sleeping outdoors on the ground.

As they walked, the intergalactic traveler was deep in thought when the strange noise brought him out of his contemplation.

It had been a little over a year and a half since the Starman had returned to this planet. It was in response to a distress call sent by the sphere he had left with Jenny Hayden, the earth woman who taught him about love, and whom he gave the gift of a son to. Upon his return, he found his then fourteen-year-old son, bitter and confused. His mother had given him up when he was three years old to keep him safe from the government, and his foster parents had died in a fiery car crash. Father and son now travel looking for Jenny Hayden, and trying to keep one step ahead of George Fox, the federal agent intent on capturing them. _Oh, if only Fox would realize that my son and I are not a danger to the inhabitants of this world. All I desire is to be able to find Jenny and live in peace with my earth family._

"What do you hear, Dad?" Scott questioned. Though unsuccessful, Scott was so intent on ignoring the hunger pains in his stomach, that he was not aware of anything around him.

"Listen…. I've never heard anything like that." Paul was looking in the direction of the noise and could see a cloud of dust. He could hear a clomping rhythmic tempo mixed with a sound of metal rattling.

Scott followed his dad's gaze. "It sounds like horses and something else."

About that time they could see some black horses, looking proud, with their heads held high, cresting the knoll they had just come over. As the horses got closer the two could see there were four horses pulling a four-wheeled vehicle. The horses were gingerly trotting along with a high stepping cadence.

Father and son stepped to the side of road to get out of the way and gain a better view. Paul pulled out his camera to get a few shots as they approached. They could see one person driving the horses and two people standing up in the back of the vehicle.

"Whoa-ho! That is awesome Dad! I've only seen something like this in movies." Scott was grinning at the site of the large black horses approaching in the cloud of dust that was made by the sixteen large feet pounding the dirt road.

"It's amazing." Paul was backing up further to get some better shots. In all the time he had been on this planet, he never ceased to find new things to pique his interest and wonderment.

The driver, surprised at seeing the two, slowed the four-in-hand of Friesian Horses down and halted them next to the father and son. "You two are a long way from anywhere. What are you doing on this road?" She smiled warmly, noticing the excitement in the boy's face.

Paul looked up at the stocky lady who was driving and the two men standing in the back. She had strong looking well-tanned arms, shoulder length blond hair and was wearing sunglasses. The two men in the back looked to be tall, equally tanned. All three were wearing matching blue baseball caps.

"My name is Paul Forrester and this is my son, Scott. I am between jobs, and we are traveling to look for work in the next town."

The lady looked at the man and thought, _Where have I heard that name before?_

"Traveling down this road won't get you to a town for some time. What type of work are you looking for?" The lady inquired as she looked into the calm blue eyes of this tall, dark-haired man.

"I'm a photographer, but I will do just about any type of work," Paul noted.

"My name is Astrid Velstra. This is Leo Hoekstra and Jacob Dryer." Leo and Jacob nodded hello. "If you are interested we have been looking for some short term help to paint fences for us. I also have an extra room in my house for you to stay in. It has a separate bathroom. That is, if you are interested."

"This may be a good place to lay low for a while Dad." Scott whispered in hopes that his father would consider it.

"How much will it pay?" Paul was also thinking their farm would be a good place to hide out.

"Room and board, plus $50 a day. If your son helps, I'll figure out what to pay him depending on how much he does. I think we have some extra cover-alls that will fit you while you're painting."

"Sounds good, I'll do it. Thank you." Paul smiled at the woman.

Astrid motioned for Paul to ride in the seat next to her. "Leo, show Paul where to step to get up here, and the boy can ride in the back with you two."

Leo showed Paul the small built in steps on the side of the vehicle, and then took Paul's duffle bag to put it in the back.

When everyone was in the carriage Astrid took up the slack in the reins to the horses, "All right boys," and gave a clicking noise with her tongue to the team. The four Friesians started to walk forward in unison. Leo and Jacob advised Scott to hang on. With another click from Astrid, the horses went from a walk to a brisk trot.

"Oh, wow, this is cool. Dusty, but cool." Scott was enjoying the rhythm of the hoof beats coming from the horses.

Paul was watching in amazement at all the straps that connected the horses together and to the carriage, in addition to the handling of the reins by Astrid.

She noticed how intently he was looking at everything. "I take it you have never seen anything like this?"

"No, never," Paul noted, as he took out his camera and took photos from his vantage point. "This is very interesting."

"Not too many people see this anymore, but years ago, this is how people traveled, before there were cars and buses. These days most people who drive horses and carriages do it as a hobby." Astrid explained to Paul, as she wondered about his almost childlike amazement of something new.

"Do you do this as a hobby?" Paul asked as he snapped a few more pictures.

"No, this is my job. The three of us work for Herman DeBoer, who has the horses as a hobby. We just keep them fit and ready for Mr. DeBoer to take to competitions. If you are still here in three weeks, you will meet him. He is on business in the Netherlands."

"What kind of competitions?" Paul asked puzzled.

"These four are for showing along with three other Friesians, and we have six Dutch Warmbloods at the farm that we use for Combined Driving Events. Two of the Warmbloods are being worked as possible replacements if any of the regular team gets sick or injured." She paused and smiled at the man sitting next to her. "From the look on your face, it is as clear as mud to you. I can explain it all better during dinner."

Paul was thinking, _clear as mud?… mud is not clear…. humans sure have a nonsensical way of saying things... I will have to ask Scott to explain this one._

They traveled for about a half hour, going down a couple different dirt roads, then came to a large gate with the sign over the top, "Dutch Treat." Jacob jumped off, opened the gate, closing it as they went through, then hopped on the back step. The horses quietly walked the length of the long tree lined driveway. Astrid directed them into the end of the large barn and down the center aisle.

"Whoa!" she directed the horses and they stopped.

Leo and Jacob were already getting off the back, walking quickly to the horses in the front. They slipped halters over the bridles and attached the long ropes that were hanging on the walls to the side rings of the halters. Astrid told Paul and Scott they could get off the carriage. They stood back and could tell that Astrid, Jacob and Leo had done this many times as they unhooked all the connecting straps and separated all the horses from the carriage with what seemed to be precision and efficiency. Most of the words that were spoken were to the horses in a calm voice.

Paul watched in wonder. The harness that each horse wore was taken off and hung up on special hangers on the wall of a large room that housed all the tack for the horses. Leo and Jacob took the horses to an area just outside the end door, to wash the sweat off of them, and Astrid backed the carriage into a space between several other covered carriages. She removed the leader bars from the large hook on the front of the pole that separated the rear pair of horses on the carriage, and put it on a rack along the wall. She then unbolted the pole and placed it on the same wall.

"There is an office down at the other end. You two can go in there and relax until we get the horses bedded down. Help yourself to anything to drink in the fridge." Astrid nodded down towards the opposite end of the barn.

"Thank you, but is there anything that we can do to help?" Paul felt that they should be doing something.

"If you want, you can help me throw feed in the stalls for the horses," Astrid replied.

"Okay, just show us what to do." Paul was always willing to learn or do something new.

She led them out of the large horse barn and into the separate hay storage building, where the aroma of the sweet smelling dried grasses filled the air. She put the Timothy and Alfalfa mixture into a large two-wheeled wheelbarrow. "Here, young man, you have young legs. You push it." She said to Scott jokingly. "Maybe you can learn to be my helper to feed the horses."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Scott picked up the handle of the wheelbarrow and headed back to the other barn.

"Just open that small door and put the hay into the rack and close the door. But be careful, the horse that is in the stall will push his nose through the bars of the inner rack to grab at the hay and sometimes you'll end up wearing it if you aren't quick enough." She handed Paul and Scott sections of hay and they did as she instructed.

On the second stall, as Paul was putting the feed through the small opening, the horse in the stall grabbed at the hay, pushing it out faster than Paul could get the door closed.

"I don't think he wants his dinner." Paul looked at Astrid and his son as they started laughing at him because he was wearing a lot of the hay. He started brushing himself off.

"Just pick it up off the floor and put it back in. I tried to warn you to be quick." She was trying to hold back the laughter.

"I didn't realize I would have to be that fast," Paul said as he was brushing the various dried grasses out of his hair.

When they finished with the feeding, Astrid had Scott take the wheelbarrow back to the hay barn, and meet her in the office.

"Leo and Jacob will be bringing the horses in soon from the wash rack. Let's go into the office." Astrid said to Paul.

As they entered the room Paul looked around. There was a huge trophy case along one wall, and rows of colorful ribbons with photographs on the other walls. Paul's eyes were checking out all of this, not quite sure of the meaning of it all. He marveled at all the colors of the ribbons, and the beauty of the many decorative items on the shelves of the glass enclosed case.

Astrid looked over to him. "These are some of the awards that Mr. DeBoer has won with his horses. And you can get an idea from the photos what he does with them."

"I see the photos, but I still do not understand what is being done." He was looking quizzically at the images.

"I guess it is a way to prove that you and your horses are better than someone else's." She was not sure about Paul. He seemed nice enough, but yet seemed strange. Even someone naive to equine competitions would still understand the prestige of win photos.

Scott walked into the office and looked around, "Wow! This is impressive."

"You seem to appreciate it more than your father," she noted.

"Well, Dad's not into competing," he casually said.

They heard the hoof beats of the horses coming into the barn and moments later, Leo and Jacob came into the office. Leo told Astrid that the horses were okay and put away for the night. The two men said they would see them in the morning and headed to their houses. Astrid told her two guests to follow her and that she would show them where they would be staying.

They walked up a grassy incline to a large T-shaped white ranch house with light blue shutters and trim. They entered through a back door into a room where there was a deep sink, a bench along the one wall, hooks on the opposite wall and rubber mats on the floor. Astrid explained that this was a mudroom for taking off muddy, wet or dirty shoes and coats. The mudroom led into a spacious friendly kitchen. As they walked through the living room, Scott eyed the big screen TV in front of a plush sofa and two matching chairs, but Paul noticed the open door to a den with a wall full of books. They followed her down a hall and she escorted them into a good-sized room with rustic furnishings plus a king sized bed.

"This will be where you two can stay. Here is the bathroom. There are fresh towels in the closet right there. If you would like to freshen up, go right ahead. I am going to put something in the oven for dinner. We will be eating in about an hour. I hope that is okay with you," she said with a good-hearted smile.

"Everything is fine, thank you." Paul was looking around the room, noticing the scenic paintings that adorned the walls. From the window, he could see a large fancy two-story house further up the manicured lawn. He turned as Astrid was starting to leave the room. "May I help you with dinner?"

"No, that's okay, I'll get it. Maybe you could set the table later, and help with the cleanup. You two just make yourselves at home. See you in a bit." Astrid smiled as she left and headed for the kitchen.

Scott was flipping through the channels on the small television that sat in the corner of their bedroom. With his son preoccupied with the TV, Starman decided to go ahead and take a quick shower before dinner.

Astrid took some chicken breasts out of the freezer and prepared them for the oven. She popped them in, where they could be cooking while she showered.

In her bedroom, she couldn't help but warmly look at her favorite painting on the wall above her bed. It was a glorious starscape she had fallen in love with around eighteen months previously while on vacation in Arizona. She thought,_ If only I had made up my mind on what to have this wonderful artist paint for me before she disappeared._

In about twenty minutes she came out in shorts and T-shirt. She noticed Paul was in the kitchen making a salad for their dinner.

"I thought I would help anyway. I hope you don't mind?" Paul said.

"That is fine by me. Like I said earlier, make yourself at home." She was thinking this might be a nice arrangement with these two. She started a pot of potatoes and another pan with some broccoli.

"Let me show you the laundry room in case you want to wash any clothes while you're here. I noticed you two were traveling light." She showed Paul where everything was.

After his own shower, Scott had wandered out to see where everyone was and hearing voices, followed the sound. He paused taking in the aromas coming from the kitchen, then continued towards the voices.

Upon noticing Scott, Astrid said, "Hello Scott, I was showing your father the laundry room. Now you know where it is, too. Dinner should be ready soon."

Paul followed her into the kitchen to get the dishes for setting the table. Scott decided to go and get his and his father's dirty clothes and put them in the washer.

The three sat down at the table to have the dinner Astrid and Paul prepared.

"I don't cook fancy, but it is edible." Astrid chuckled at herself.

"It looks great. I'm starving!" Scott was eyeing everything as his stomach growled.

"I don't know a teenager who isn't always starving," Astrid injected and Paul smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I'm a growing kid. What can I say?" Scott was feeling as if the adults were ganging up on him. He pushed those feelings quickly aside; as he began to inhale the home cooked meal before him. After the first few bites, his father suggested that he slow down to enjoy it, and indeed he did enjoy it very much.

After dinner, Paul and Scott insisted on doing the dishes, so Astrid just sat in the kitchen to tell them where everything went. When that chore was finished, Scott checked on their clothes and put them in the dryer. Astrid noticed that this young man sure seemed different from most teenagers. He seemed to be more...grownup.

"Well, like I said earlier, you two make yourselves at home. You can watch TV. There are books in the den if you want to read. I am going outside for a while. I like to stargaze before going to bed."

Paul and Scott looked at each other. They did a lot of stargazing when they slept outside at night. They watched her head into the den and come out with a telescope. Paul insisted on carrying it out for her.

Scott decided that maybe stargazing with a telescope would be better than just looking up at the night sky with the naked eye. Father and son joined their new friend for her nightly vigil.

Astrid was pleasantly surprised that these two would be interested in looking at what was in the night sky with her. Leo and Jacob thought she was crazy for doing it. She started showing Scott some specific stars and planets.

Astrid seemed to be pretty knowledgeable, but Scott was thinking, _Dad knows a lot more than she does. I mean, after all, he was a mapmaker of the stars._

Scott pointed out Algieba, which brought a smile to both adults, for different reasons. Astrid was pleased that this young man had an interest in astronomy and actually seemed more knowledgeable than she expected. Paul was proud that his son had gotten proficient at spotting the star of his alien heritage.

Paul was enjoying talking about astronomy with Astrid and his son. He did have to be careful not tell her too much, so as not to make her suspicious. But sometimes in his enthusiasm of the discussion, he would come out with some information that would cause her to look questioningly at him. Oh, how he missed the freedom of flying amongst those stars, but his place was here now.

"You seem to really know astronomy. It's quite refreshing," Astrid stated.

"I've spent a lot of hours looking at the stars." Paul was remembering a similar conversation with Katherine Bradford, the good doctor that headed up the Odyssey II program.

With a thoughtful look, Astrid continued as she was gazing up to the heavens, "My great grandpa and I used to look at the stars when I was real young. He used to tell me there were amazing beings from other stars. The rest of the family said he was just old and crazy. But I believed him." With a deep sigh she continued. "Do you ever wonder if there's life out there? I mean with all the many stars up there, I think there has to be. Deep down in my heart I know my great grandpa was right."

Father and son looked at each other with raised eyebrows and Starman spoke, "I am quite sure there is life up there."

"A lot of people don't think so, but those who do, think that they would either be very violent or wouldn't be very intelligent. I guess I'm an optimist because I think there is intelligent life up there and that they would be friendly," Astrid softly said. Paul looked at her knowing the truth but said nothing.

Astrid let out a little chuckle. "Ever since Star Wars became popular the boys have been teasing me more than ever about thinking the way I do. At least, teasing me gives them some enjoyment."

After the three spent another hour looking through the telescope they decided to turn in. Paul carried the telescope inside for Astrid and they bid each other good night.

The next morning, Paul heard the back door of Astrid's house close, and got up to investigate. The sun was not quite up yet. He noticed the lights in the hay barn were on. He put on his jacket and headed out. He found Astrid taking hay to the horse barn to feed the noisy animals that seemed to know that their morning food was on its way.

"Good morning, Paul. I hope that I didn't wake you."

"I tend to be a light sleeper. Do you want any help?" he asked, wanting to be of some assistance.

"You can help give hay like you did last night. I always get up early and get them fed first, then go in to fix breakfast for myself," Astrid explained with a friendly smile.

Paul remembered about closing the feed doors quickly and did not get hay all over himself this time. Astrid opened up a door to a room next to the office, went in and came out with some cover-alls, then handed them to Paul. "These should fit you and your son if he helps."

"Thank you." He was pleased that they would have something other than their regular clothes to wear while painting the fence.

When the two got to the house, Astrid went to the kitchen, started a pot of coffee, and began to prepare breakfast.

The smell of bacon cooking woke Scott up. He quickly got dressed and followed the enticing aroma that was coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning. I hope that you slept well." Astrid greeted him with a jovial smile.

"Yes I did, thanks." He replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning Scott. Astrid gave us these coveralls for painting in," Paul said as he handed him one of the garments.

Scott took it and put it over the back of a chair, more interested in food then the covering he would be wearing later to work. "What's for breakfast? It sure smells good."

"Bacon, eggs and fried potatoes. Hope you're hungry," Astrid cheerfully responded.

"Sure, I can always eat," Scott replied.

They completed breakfast and took care of the cleanup in the kitchen and headed out to a shed where Astrid showed them the paint and brushes. There was a large lawn tractor with a small trailer attached. She showed Paul how to drive it where they could use it to carry the cans of paint along the fence line. In the office, she got out a small ice chest which she filled with ice and bottled water for them. When they had everything loaded on the little trailer, she took them out to the fence line that needed painting on both sides, and left them to their job.

Leo and Jacob were busy mucking out stalls when she returned. It was normal practice for her to pitch in and help. With three people, it made short work of the stall cleaning.

Astrid pulled out the carriage that they used the previous night, and the boys got out the Dutch Warmblood geldings to take out cross-country. Astrid, Leo and Jacob had worked together for such a long time that they each knew what needed to be done and performed like a well-oiled machine. In a very short time, the four horses were groomed, harnessed up and hooked to the carriage. The vehicle was of modern construction with metal spoke wheels with flat hard rubber. It was used for training and for the rigors of cross-country work. Covered up in the barn were several other carriages, for show driving, and some for working horses individually. There was even a newer version of the carriage that they would train with, but it was saved for when Mr. DeBoer actually went to a Combined Driving Event.

The normal training routine was to leave the barn and walk the horses from five to ten minutes. This was done to warm up the equine's muscles before proceeding at a trot. Astrid driving, and with Leo and Jacob standing on the back of the carriage, the team of horses headed out to the many miles of country dirt roads and trails.

"We will be gone for about two hours. See you when we get back," Astrid shouted to Paul and Scott as they quickly trotted past, and a few hundred yards down the road they made a sharp turn onto a narrow trail.

Paul had Scott climb over the fence to get the roadside done while he painted the property side. He would occasionally check Scott's work to make sure Scott didn't miss any spots.

"Why can't you just use the sphere and do the whole fence?" Scott was starting to get bored of this in a very short time.

"If I did, they would question how we did it so fast, and I don't think they would understand. As a result, they might not pay us. We need the money." Paul said with a wan smile to his son. "Besides, this appears to be a good out-of–the-way-place to lay low for a while."

"Having to paint a fence white makes me feel like Tom Sawyer." Scott laughed, trying to make light of the work.

"Who?" Paul had not heard of this person. Scott explained to his father about the character in the Mark Twain novel.

They were both thankful for the trees that were along the fence line, which provided occasional shade. It was just over two hours before they heard the horses returning. Paul was still amazed at the sight. As the animals approached, he noticed that they were wet with sweat and breathing hard. Astrid brought them to a walk as she approached the dirt road. Instead of turning and heading for the gate of the ranch, she headed in the opposite direction. About fifteen minutes later, she returned. The horses were not breathing as hard and looked to be drier.

As she drove the horses past Starman and son, she said, "Keep an eye on the time, and come up to the house for lunch about noon. I will have some sandwiches and cold drinks for you."

_"__Het hey jonge gietje u doet een goed werk,"_ Jacob added as they went past. Scott looked at the man questioningly, not understanding what he said.

Leo laughed. "You're doing a good job, kid." Leo translated with a smile.

"Thanks." Scott smiled back.

The two continued their job and just before noon they took the lawn tractor to the barn, where they used a deep sink in the far end to wash out the paintbrushes. When they finished, they headed to Astrid's house for lunch. They walked into the kitchen to see Astrid, Leo and Jacob at the table already eating.

"Wash your hands, and grab something cold to drink out of the fridge. Here are some sandwiches. I hope you like roast beef." She told the two newcomers.

"Thank you. We like roast beef." Paul acknowledged.

While eating lunch, Jacob looked at the two and said, "Looks like you are doing a good job on the fence, and you are pretty quick with it also. We had someone a few weeks back that lasted only one day painting and they did a real bad job. He took all day and only painted about 100 feet of fence, one side only. Looks like you two have got both sides and over 200 feet done already and it's only half a day."

"I think that if you agree to do a job you should do the best that you can," Paul mentioned, as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich.

Scott inhaled his sandwich, and wished there was more.

Astrid noticed how quickly he ate. "Would you care for another sandwich, Scott?"

He looked at his father, and then at the lady. "I'm okay, thanks anyway."

"You're a growing boy and working hard. I don't want you to faint from lack of nutrition. I'll fix you another sandwich." She winked at the boy.

Scott grinned. "Thanks."

When Leo and Jacob had finished their lunch, they cleaned their dishes and headed to the barn.

Astrid took care of her dishes and sat back down at the table. "Leo and Jacob don't warm up to too many strangers. They think that too many Americans do not know how to work hard. We have hired so many different people to help with some of the chores like fence painting, but have not had much success with finding good workers. I'm not as jaded as the boys. I think that we just have not found the right help. I just hope that you keep up the good work."

Scott smirked, "We aren't your average Americans."

Astrid looked at the two and replied, "I guess not." With that she, too, left for the barn.

Scott finished his second sandwich, then he and his father cleaned their own dishes. With lunch over, they headed for the barn to get the lawn tractor and head back out to where they stopped painting.

They were on a roll and did not realize that it was after five. Leo rode up to them on one of the horses. "Astrid sent me to tell you it is time to quit for the day. You have done quite a bit." Leo smiled as he surveyed all that had been done. "If you have sore muscles, we have some excellent liniment that we use on the horses. It works good on people too."

Paul thanked Leo for the offer. Paul and Scott finished up the last little bit of that section. Then headed to the barn where they could clean up the brushes, and put everything in the utility shed. Paul let Scott drive the tractor to where it had been parked that morning.

That evening after dinner, Paul had Scott get out his school books to study. Scott complained that he was too tired.

"You have to get your education." Paul looked into the exhausted youth's eyes. He felt compassion for his son being tired, but knew that he should still study. "At least read for an hour and I will discuss it with you afterwards."

"Okay, if you insist. But, you have to wake me up if I fall asleep reading." Scott sarcastically added. His father smiled and nodded.

Astrid, hearing their conversation asked, "Why don't you put him in school?"

With a pained look on his face, Paul answered, "It's complicated. I do put him in school when I think that we will be in one place for a while."

"Why don't you put him in school here? After you finish painting the fence, I am sure that I can find other work that you can do here." Astrid did not know why she felt concern for these two.

"Like I said, it's complicated, but in the meantime I will make sure that he still gets his education." After having too many close calls lately, Paul was concerned about enrolling Scott in school. The ranch was too far away from town for him to feel safe with Scott in public school. With Fox close on their trail, it would be too risky. He hoped that this place was secluded enough to throw the tenacious agent off his relentless hunt for them.

Astrid kept thinking she had heard Paul Forrester's name before but just could not put her finger on where. _Why is it that they are traveling like they are, and willing to do just about any job? They seem like very nice people._ She left the two sitting at the kitchen table, and headed outside with her telescope for her nightly stargazing.

Astrid kept thinking about father and son, and could not get into her nightly vigil, so she went in early. When she went into her bedroom, she stared at her favorite painting on the wall. The starscape she purchased in Arizona, from a very sweet but troubled Karen Isley. This painting always just seemed to talk to her, and made her feel good. After glaring at it for several minutes, she exclaimed, "that's it!" Now she knew where she had heard Paul's name.

Astrid had been talking to Karen occasionally about doing another painting for her. She had left a small deposit for the work to be done. She remembered Karen had called her to see if she had decided on what she wanted, but she hadn't made up her mind yet.

Almost two weeks later, an abrasive man from the government, called wanting to know if she knew where Jennifer Hayden was. After telling the man that she did not know anyone by that name, he asked if she knew anyone from Saguaro.

Astrid told him the only person that she knew there was an artist named Karen Isley. He then asked her if she knew Paul Forrester or Scott Hayden. She told him, no. He asked if this Karen Isley had mentioned their names. Astrid assured him that she hadn't. The man kept asking the same questions but rephrased. She remembered all too well what this man yelled when he started to get upset,_ 'I think you know where __**It**__ is, along with Mrs. Hayden and her son.'_ What a strange thing for this crazy man to say.

Karen had mentioned that she had a son who didn't live with her anymore. Could Karen be this Jennifer Hayden? Could these two be Karen's son and his father? Why would the government be after them? Astrid was a pretty good judge of character and these two seemed like very trustworthy people. She decided to just keep an eye on Paul and Scott anyway.

The next morning, both father and son were up when she got up. Scott went with her to feed the horses, and Paul started breakfast. Paul wanted to get an earlier start on the fence while it was cooler. He had the idea to take a longer break during lunch. They could work on Scott's studies then, rather than in the evening when Scott was too tired to concentrate.

The next couple of days went the same. Scott helped her feed the horses in the morning and Paul fixed breakfast and they were out working on the fence early.

On Sunday, Astrid insisted that they take the day off. Scott still helped her feed, and Paul fixed breakfast. After breakfast, she went out to help Leo and Jacob clean the stalls. Paul asked if he and Scott could help, but Astrid insisted that she and the men didn't need any.

Paul figured this day would be good for Scott to get some studying done. Father and son sat at the kitchen table for a good part of the day. Astrid would sometimes sit with them and watch. She was impressed at how this man seemed to care for his son. She could not help but wonder what their whole story was.

The next week was very productive, for father and son. They had managed to get most of the fence painted. Paul estimated that they should have it finished by the following Monday or Tuesday at the latest. On Saturday, when they came in for lunch, Astrid gave them each an envelope with cash. "Here is your pay for these past two weeks."

Paul thanked her and put the envelope in his pocket.

Scott was quick to open his and count it. "This must be Dad's envelope. There is $50 per day in here."

"No, it's correct, that is yours. You worked very hard and you deserve it. Your dad has just a little more." Astrid grinned at the two.

Paul pulled his envelope out of his pocket to find that his was closer to $65 per day. "Thank you, but I don't understand. This is more than what you said that we would be getting."

"We Dutch have a reputation for being very frugal, but we also believe in paying appropriately for a job well done. You two have gotten further on the fence than anyone else that we have hired in the past. Leo, Jacob and I agreed to give you a bonus for your excellent work."

Paul thanked her again and asked her to thank the other two for him. Scott was overwhelmed with the generosity of these people. He excitedly thanked her and gave her a hug.

Astrid was taken aback by the show of emotion. "You're very welcome!" She blushed with a grin at the young man.

Father and son headed back out to continue their fence-painting job. Scott could not stop talking about earning that much money. Paul smiled as he felt joy in his son's excitement.

Astrid and the boys talked Paul and Scott into going to town with them on Saturday night for pizza. After the meal, Scott was enjoying watching Leo and Jacob play pool. Astrid was to play the winner.

One of the other pool tables became unoccupied, and Scott talked his father into giving him some lessons. After Astrid beat Jacob in their game of eight ball, Jacob and Leo decided to play another game while Astrid watched father and son.

Paul was very patiently explaining shots to Scott. He was technically explaining the angles and the amount of force applied to the cue ball to accomplish the shot.

"Jeez, Dad, sometimes you take all the fun out of it," Scott complained after a long detailed explanation from his father.

"You wanted me to teach you how I did it, so I am." Paul looked bemused at his son.

"I had no idea you knew how to play pool." Astrid looked at Paul wondering what else was in his repertoire.

"It's just basic geometry, and physics," he said with raised eyebrows.

"Dad just knows how to apply it, unlike some of us," Scott sarcastically replied.

"This place will be closing in about a half hour. When you finish your game, we should head back to the ranch," she told the two as she eyed her watch.

"Here, Dad, finish sinking the rest of the balls." Scott handed his father the cue.

Paul studied the table, and bit the side of his lip in concentration. "I don't think I can sink them all in one shot."

"That's okay, Dad, take as many shots as you need," Scott quipped with a silly grin.

Paul nodded and took one shot and sank several of the balls. Deciding to take it easy, he took two more shots to finish sinking the rest.

"I wouldn't have believed that someone could sink that many in one shot if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I am impressed!" Leo injected, and Astrid and Jacob concurred.

Jack Connors, co-owner and cashier of the pizzeria, had been watching Paul and Scott for some time. He was sure these were the two that government man showed him photos of. He dug into his wallet, where he had put a business card that read, _George Fox, Federal Security Agency_ and a phone number. If these two were wanted, he would give this guy a call. Who knew; maybe there would be a reward. He would call tomorrow and leave a message.

On the drive back to the ranch, Astrid looked over at Paul. "You know about astronomy, obviously about math and physics, and you say that you are a photographer. Just what other talents do you have?"

Paul looked over to her with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile, "You would be amazed." He then turned and looked out the window.

Sunday was spent about the same as the previous week, with Paul helping Scott study most of the day.

On Monday, the weather forecast was for rain in the afternoon. Paul and Scott were hoping to get some more of the fence done before the rain started. Luckily the paint they were using was fast drying.

They could feel sprinkles around eleven in the morning. Looking to the west, they could see the rain coming, so they packed everything up and drove to the barn, getting there just before the heavens opened up. The initial burst was short lived, and then the rain seemed to settle in for a lighter fall that would last most of the day.

Earlier in the day, Astrid and the boys had worked the Friesian geldings that were the show horses, and would work the Dutch Warmbloods that afternoon in the rain. They asked Paul and Scott if they would like to go with them.

Leo told Paul that they had extra rain gear for the two if they wanted to go. Paul did not understand why they were going out in the rain when they did not have to.

"In competitions, you go out rain or shine, so we practice in the rain also." Jacob explained.

Scott thought it would be a nice change to see what was done in training the horses even if it was in the rain. Paul agreed.

After lunch, Leo and Jacob gave the newcomers a brief lesson on how to properly brush the horses with a rubber curry and a stiff brush to get dead hair and dirt off the body. This would encourage a healthy coat. Paul and Scott were given soft brushes to be used on the horses face, and then shown how to pick up the feet and clean them. Then came the lesson on the harness, how to properly fit it to the horse, and the basic mechanics of how the whole thing worked. Paul was very interested in all of this. He was impressed at how much thought went into the design and fit to make the horse comfortable while doing his job.

While Astrid was walking the four-in-hand of warmbloods to get them warmed up, Leo and Jacob were explaining to Scott how to stand on the back platform step and to bounce the rear end of the carriage from side to side for going through hazards. Paul looked back at them when he heard them say hazards. He knew that word meant something that was dangerous.

Astrid picked up on his concern. "A hazard is a mandatory obstacle that you have to go through. It consists of start and finish entrance with gates or openings that you have to navigate through in a particular order. If you misjudge your route it can be hazardous. You can overturn your vehicle or get hung up on some fencing. You accrue penalty points for every second you are in the hazard, and the goal is to get as few as possible. The hazards are designed to test the skill of the driver and the responsiveness of the horses, yet safe enough to not cause injury."

Paul was relieved that a hazard would not cause harm.

Leo moved up to where Scott was standing and had Scott move to the rear step where Jacob was showing him how to bounce the back end a few inches from side to side to make the rear of the carriage clear the fencing. Thrusting his body downward and shifting his weight using the side handrails when the rear springs recoiled made the desired change. Even with his skinny frame, Scott was able to shift the back of the carriage several inches from side to side with each bounce. Scott thought that was pretty cool and caught on quickly.

Their drive started out on the ranch and then they headed to the back part of the property where there were some trails leading to a gate. Jacob jumped off to open the gate and they headed out. They traveled down some winding dirt roads. With a quick turn, they headed down a narrow trail, which led them to some very rugged terrain. They went between trees, then down a steep incline into a small ravine. With a quick tug on the reins and a whistle, Astrid had the horses make a 90-degree quick turn and follow along the bottom. After a few minutes, she directed them up from the ravine at a different location. Paul's eyes were wide with amazement at how she could get these four animals to go where she wanted them with such precision. Scott was getting the hang of how to shift his weight in the back to help stabilize the vehicle in the tight turns on the uneven terrain. He thought this was fun.

Astrid brought the horses to a dirt road and had them walk.

Paul looked over to her and asked, "Was that a hazard?"

She refrained from laughing. "No, that is just some cross country work. Hazards are yet to come."

Paul found himself hanging onto the railing at the side of the seat that he was on. He marveled at the thought that this was a mode of transportation that people had used hundreds of years before.

The horses walked for about fifteen minutes and were asked to trot again, but this time, it was just straight down the winding dirt road. The big difference was that they were asked to trot really fast. Even with the light rain stinging their faces, Paul and Scott were actually enjoying this new experience. This pace was kept up for just over fifteen minutes and then the horses were walked again. Astrid explained that working at different speeds would make the horses fitter. The walk sessions were to help the horses' breathing and muscles have a short recovery time before the next trot session.

The four-in-hand and passengers arrived at another entrance to Dutch Treat Ranch and proceeded through it. They traveled to some back acreage, where Paul could see some sections of fencing placed parallel to each other out in the open. He had noticed this while painting the perimeter fence and wondered what it was for. Astrid drove the horses towards this maze. She darted them in and out through the openings. Leo and Jacob positioned themselves on the back step and leaned into the turns.

Paul and Scott were amazed at how quickly they navigated through the labyrinth.

Scott was standing behind the driver's seat hanging onto a handhold. "Whoa-ho that was intense!" Scott excitedly said as they left the maze.

Paul looked at Astrid and asked, "Was that a hazard?"

"Yes," was all she replied with a smile, knowing that she had impressed her guest.

They headed along another trail, over a knoll, and below them was a little valley with a good-sized pond that had a bridge over one end. The horses thundered downhill.

"Hang on; this one is really fun!" Astrid said and Paul could sense the delight in her voice.

Paul noticed that there were several pairs of posts in the pond and on the banks. She guided the horses over the bridge and then made a tight turn through a set of posts and down into the water with a big splash. They made several tight turns darting through different sets of posts in the pond. Going under the bridge, they came out onto the bank through another pair of uprights, a quick u-turn then through a different set, and back into the water under the bridge. Heading out of the pond on the opposite bank, they made a quick turn through one more gate and headed over the bridge at a gallop.

Paul's eyes were wide. "That was…. exciting!"

Scott had been hanging on tightly to the handhold bar across the back of the seats that Astrid and Paul were sitting on. "Awesome!"

Leo started laughing. "Astrid held back for your benefit. She did not want to scare you. We usually do that one a lot faster."

Paul looked over at Astrid and noticed the grin on her face. "Thank you for not scaring us," he said, thinking it was fast enough.

She steered the horses along the trail for several minutes, until they came to a wooded area. With a few quick tugs on the reins, she darted the team in and out between the trees, then dropped down a short embankment. They went through another grouping of trees, then back up the bank, leading them out on the trail.

Paul asked why they did these hazards.

Astrid explained. "In a competition, if the horses are not fit and well trained they can't navigate the hazards efficiently. It also tests the skill of the driver to handle the horses. The grooms are also important to help the driver remember the route and scoot the rear end of the carriage over if the driver miscalculates the turn, or the horses over or under react. The whole unit of horses, driver and grooms make up a team. Your success is derived from that teamwork."

Jacob tapped Scott's back. "Switch places."

Scott carefully traded spots on the carriage with him.

Jacob leaned over to Astrid. "Cut a corner tight on the next one and let Scott jump the back." Astrid nodded in response.

Scott got a quick refresher lesson from Leo on jumping the rear of the carriage.

Several minutes later, they approached another maze of fencing. This one was made out of a bunch of triangular pens. Astrid guided the horses through several openings, and looped around on the outside to take different gates.

Leo quickly pointed out to Scott that Astrid turned the team just a little too soon, which was causing the carriage to come too close to the corner of the pen, and told him, "Jump!"

Scott did as instructed. The back wheels bounced up off the ground a few inches. With the quick jerking of the handrails and shifting of his weight in the direction that was needed, the vehicle cleared the corner post.

Leo and Jacob praised Scott for doing it. "You would make a good groom," Leo told him.

Scott smiled with pride.

"Of course a true test of a good groom is to be able to walk down the pole and fix a hooked rein on one of the wheelers, while we are still trotting," Jacob told Scott.

"I think I will pass on that one," Scott told him. He could not imagine having to walk down a two-inch wide pole between two trotting horses.

Leo and Jacob laughed at the stunned look on Scott's face.

They headed back down the trail to one more hazard that was made of large bales of grass held in place by posts in the ground. After a couple of the previous hazards Paul thought that this was an easy one.

After the last one was completed, they headed down the trail in the direction they came from. The pace of the horses was relaxed. After several minutes of trotting, Astrid brought them down to a walk to start their cool off time before returning to the barn.

The rain had pretty much ended, but they could see it might start up again. Astrid asked Leo to pull his set of gloves out of the compartment under the seat, and give it to Paul.

"Put on the gloves, and I will show you how to drive. Don't worry; I will only have you drive them at a walk and stay on the trail."

Paul put them on, and she had him slide his hands in front of hers with the corresponding fingers in the same position between all the reins. She removed her hands and instructed him how to adjust the reins to make the horses go straight. In his hands, the horses started out down the trail as if they were drunk.

"This is not so easy," he told her.

She explained the basics in how to adjust the reins, and the basic mechanics of how it all worked. After several minutes he started to figure it out. She let him drive for about ten minutes before she took the reins back and placed them differently in her hand than how she had them earlier. She explained to him that there are different styles of holding the reins. Depending on what she was doing with the horses determined what style she used, which would be more comfortable and efficient at the time. She had the reins in her left hand carrying the whip in the right. She had Paul place his hand in front of hers again to see how a different style felt. She explained that with this style, one had the reins in a neutral position in the left hand. One used the right hand to take loops in the reins then place the loops under the thumb of the left hand to make a turn. To make the horses to go straight, the loop is released. She then explained that in making a turn, one had to steer the horses as two separate pairs, or the wheelers in the back, would fall into the turn instead of making the corner properly. As the trail wound around heading back to the barn, Astrid instructed Paul on how to make the turns. It did not take too long for him to pick up the idea and do it without further instruction.

"You caught on pretty quick," she told him.

"You're a good teacher," he said with a grin, as he was quite pleased with learning something new.

She had him drive the horses into the barn as he had seen her do that first day. Scott helped Leo and Jacob with the horses, and Paul helped Astrid put the carriage up. Since it was too early to feed, she showed Paul how to clean the harness to keep it in good shape.

Astrid thought this would be a good time to get to know more about this man and boy. "So, Paul, why is it you and your son are going from town to town? Is it that hard to find a photography job?"

"It's complicated. I get whatever work I can. We are also looking for Scott's mother." Paul answered without looking at her while cleaning one of the traces of the harness with a wet cloth and saddle soap.

"The way you talk you are not married to his mother."

"No, we aren't married, but I hope that we can be a family some day."

"You sound like you miss her."

"Scott and I both miss her very much."

She could sense the sadness in his voice. "When was the last time you saw her? Why did you get separated from her?"

Paul looked at Astrid, and wondered why she was asking so many questions. "It has been a little over a year since we last saw her. It's all too complicated to really explain. I would rather not talk about it."

Astrid apologized for intruding into their private life.

Paul just nodded and continued cleaning the harness.

Astrid's mind was reeling. She had so many questions but was afraid to ask them. She had surmised that her friend Karen Isley was also Jennifer Hayden. She now was thinking that Scott was indeed Karen's son. Why would the government be chasing the three of them?

After dinner that night, Paul was at the kitchen table helping Scott with his history lessons. Astrid could not do her stargazing, as there were still clouds in the sky. She watched a little bit of television, and then turned it off. She headed into the kitchen to get something to drink and sat down to watch father and son.

All of a sudden, there was a terrible commotion coming from the barn. Astrid jumped up and ran out the door. Paul and Scott followed close behind. She followed the noise to a stall where one of the larger Friesians had rolled over too close to the wall and was cast. The panicky horse was stuck against the wall, unable to get up.

Leo and Jacob had left the ranch to go visit some German friends at another farm. It was not going to be easy to right this big horse with novice helpers.

Astrid grabbed a couple of ropes to try to lasso around the horse's legs where they could try to pull him over. The animal was panicky and thrashing, trying to get his feet against the wall and push himself away from it. He was just too close, and could not get the momentum to roll back over. Astrid tried to loop the ropes around the gelding's legs but, with the horse's thrashing, was unsuccessful.

Paul and Scott stood by waiting for instruction. Paul finally walked into the stall.

"No, Paul. I don't want you to get hurt. If he manages to right himself, you could end up getting kicked, if you don't know what you're doing!" Astrid declared as she motioned for him to leave.

"I might be able to calm the animal." Paul said with a soft voice.

Before Astrid could shoo him out of the stall, Paul had approached the horse's head. The gelding in his thrashing, threw his head back towards Paul. Trying to not get hit, Starman stumbled backwards landing on his rear. The animal was so panicky that getting close to him was very dangerous.

"Are you okay?" Astrid was concerned for his safety.

"I'm fine. I was just caught off guard. What will happen if we can't get him up?" Paul was worried about the well being of this beautiful animal.

"Worse case, he will injure himself fighting so hard, and could die," Astrid stated hoping that it wouldn't happen. The whole time, the horse continued banging the wall with his large hoofs.

Paul looked at Scott. Scott knew all too well what his father was going to do. He nodded approval to his dad that he understood the importance of saving a life.

Astrid was preparing the rope again to try to lasso the flailing legs when she detected a blue light out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face the source.

Paul had his sphere in the palm of his hand and brought it to life. The big horse calmed as the blue light engulfed him. Gently, the horse was rolled over, so he could now stand. The blue light vanished. The horse stood and shook himself off and walked over to Paul then placed his forehead into the Starman's chest as if to say thank you.

Paul smiled at the big black Friesian as he patted the side of the horse's neck with one hand, and with other returned the sphere to his pocket.

Astrid was standing with her mouth wide open in astonishment, and eyes equally as wide. Her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. She could hear in the back of her mind Karen's whispered words, _"I knew someone from there."_

Paul looked over to the shocked Astrid and said in a very calm but matter-of-fact voice, "Scott and I will leave now."

Snapping out of her surprise, she quickly stepped in the doorway of the stall, blocking Paul's exit and faced him. She sternly looked into his eyes. "No! I want some answers. But I have something I want you two to see first. Please, I need to know." Her stern look melted to pleading.

Paul nodded, and the three went back to Astrid's house. They followed her to the end of the house where her bedroom was located. She opened the door and led them into the room.

Paul and Scott pulled up short and stared at a painting on the wall. It was one of Jenny's starscapes. How was it this woman would have one of Jenny's paintings?

Paul gaped, "Where did you get this?"

Seeing their reaction answered some of her questions, but she wanted to be sure.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Astrid paused and took a deep breath. "I was on vacation and stopped in Saguaro, Arizona. I came across it in a little gallery. It just so happens that when I was looking at it, there was another lady also looking at it. I mentioned that I recognized the constellation in this painting along with a couple other paintings displayed, and wondered why the artist picked this one to paint. The other lady was misty eyed, and I asked her what was wrong. She timidly told me that she was the artist. She touched the brighter star in the painting and softly revealed it was special to her. I told her the name was Algieba and asked her what made it special. She became distressed and started to leave. I implored her not to go, that it was okay and she did not have to tell me. I told her I was interested in buying the painting. I took her to dinner and we just talked. I felt that she needed someone to just talk to - casually talk about nothing in particular, just have a pleasant conversation. We met for lunch the next two days, and spent a lot of time talking about her paintings, and just more girl talk. I talked to her about possibly doing a painting for me, as I really liked her work. On the second day while watching a tourist with a young son, Karen became teary and mentioned that she had a son, but he didn't live with her anymore. This obviously upset her, but I did not press for any details. I suggested that we go for a walk."

Astrid looked at the two who were attentively paying attention. She continued to recount her story.

"Before I left, I bought this painting, and Karen was with me at the time. Just before the painting was removed from the wall, she touched the star again. I asked her once more why the star was special, but told her that if she didn't want to tell me, it was okay. She quietly whispered, _'I knew someone from there.'_ I was not sure if she meant it or not, or if I even heard her correctly, but who am I to judge anyone's rationality? Even though we spent only a couple of days together, I felt that we had become friends. I used to call her to talk about ideas for the painting I wanted her to do, but never could decide what I really wanted. Mostly we would just talk about nothing in particular. We discussed the weather and things like that.

"One day, around a year ago, she called me to see if I had decided anything on the painting. I apologized that I hadn't made up my mind yet." Astrid had regret in her eyes.

Paul and Scott listened intently to this woman. Scott fought back tears wishing that they could find his mother and have a normal life.

"About two weeks after her phone call, I received a call from a federal agent asking me what I knew about Jennifer Hayden. I told him that I didn't know anyone by that name. He asked if I knew anyone from Saguaro and I told him I knew Karen. I told him that I bought a painting from her. We became friends, and had been talking to her about another painting. He asked if I knew a Paul Forrester or a Scott Hayden. Of course I told him that I never heard of them."

Astrid paused briefly as she remembered the abruptness of the agent. "He kept asking if she had ever mentioned those names. The more I told him I had never heard of them, the more insistent he became that I was lying to him." She was almost getting mad just thinking about the incident.

"After, he started yelling at me, saying,_ 'I think you know where __**It's**__ at, along with Mrs. Hayden and her son.'_ I finally just hung up on him." Astrid looked at Scott. Deep down she knew what the answer would be, but she needed to confirm it. "You're Karen's son aren't you?"

Scott couldn't hold them back any longer. With tears in his eyes and a lump in this throat that almost choked him, he squeaked out the answer, "Her name is Jenny and yes, I am her son, and he is my father."

Astrid looked at Paul, questioningly. "After seeing what I saw in the barn..." Her voice trailed off and she took a deep breath before she continued, "You're not from this world, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Paul acknowledged with an almost spooky calm.

"The FSA thinks that we're dangerous, but we aren't," Scott insisted as he was choking back the tears.

"George Fox, the agent who has been heading up the search for us, fears us. He fears what he does not understand. Fox has been obsessed with capturing me ever since I came the first time." Paul said with a pained tone.

"This is just so incredible. Let's go into the living room, and sit. I have a lot of questions, and I am hoping that you will answer them," Astrid said optimistically.

"You aren't afraid of us?" Paul wondered as he gazed into her eyes.

Astrid chortled, "Heavens no! I think, your being here is like a dream come true for me. It also proves that my great grandpa was right. I want to try to help you, if I can, but please, can we just talk?" Astrid was almost babbling like a little kid. The three went to the living room.

Paul and Scott sat on the sofa and Astrid sat in a chair across from them.  
Astrid started to ask questions. "You look like a normal human. I did not expect extraterrestrials to look like humans," she commented with an almost confused look.

"This is not my natural form. I found Paul Forrester's body after he died in a helicopter crash. I cloned his body from a drop of blood," Paul stated.

"If this is not what you look like then what _**do**_ you look like?" She was enthralled at every word he spoke.

Paul dug into his pocket and pulled out his sphere. "I will show you. It will answer a lot of your questions. It will not hurt you, so don't be frightened."

With that he reached out for her hand and put the sphere in it with his under hers. The orb started to hum and glow. "Just look here into my eye." He told her as he pointed to his face.

After a few seconds Paul asked, "What do you see?"

"I see a blue light," Astrid replied in total awe.

"You are looking at me, the real me. Now, close your eyes and I will show you how I looked to Jenny the first time."

He projected to her Scott Hayden, Sr., the biological father of his and Jenny's son, then he and Jenny at the crater saying good-bye. He let the sphere go dormant.

"Oh, my God, this is amazing! When I asked you what other talents you had, and you told me that I would be amazed, you were right."

Paul gave her a wan smile.  
"I think that Scott and I should leave now." Paul stuffed his sphere back into his pocket.

"Why? Because I know who you are? Don't be silly. I admit I will not be able to look at you the same way, knowing what I know, but I can do my best to keep your secret in order to protect your anonymity."

Astrid looked at both father and son. She took a deep breath. "I have wondered for years if there was life out in the universe. I should say that I believed in my heart that there must be. Now I know that great grandpa and I was right." She grinned like a little kid that hit the jackpot in presents on Christmas morning.

"You two can stay as long as you need. I am sure that I can find some odd jobs for you…" Astrid paused, then with a perceptive grin, "but then you need to keep looking for Jenny."

Paul nodded to her. "If you would like, we will finish the fence but then we should leave. Your generosity has given us enough money that we can live on it for a while."

The three sat and talked a little longer, with Astrid asking all sorts of questions and Paul and Scott trying to answer them.

That evening as the pizzeria was about to close, George Fox stormed in, demanding, "Is there a Jack Connors here?"

Jack looked up. "I'm Jack Connors."

Fox quickly walked over to the man showing his ID. "I'm George Fox, Federal Security Agency. You called my office and said that you have seen Forrester and the boy. Do you know where they are right now?"

"I am pretty sure it was them in here Saturday night."

Fox produced photos and showed them to the man.

Jack nodded. "That's them, but I am not totally sure where they are right now. They were here with two men and a woman who had accents."

"Accents? What type of accents? Did you get any names?" Fox was hoping that this man knew more then he apparently did, but if he had seen them recently, they might still be in the area.

Jack thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. They may be German or something like that. They come in here roughly twice a month for pizza and play pool. The one guy always orders the pizza and his name is Leo. I have no idea of his last name. I do know that they work with horses, but there are a lot of horse farms all around here for miles."

After several more questions, Fox thanked the man. He wished he had more information but at least he had some leads.

He headed to the local sheriff's office to try to get any information on horse farms that had German-speaking people working at them. The deputy at the desk gave him a list of possible farms. There must have been almost a dozen farms that the deputy knew of. Fox thanked him and left.

It was late. He and Wiley found a motel to stay in for the night. They would get an early start in the morning. Fox knew that it would be almost impossible to find all these places at night especially with all the unlit country roads.

At the crack of dawn, George Fox and Agent Wiley acquired a map of the area and started to plan their search over breakfast.

The morning looked as if it was going to be a nice sunny day. Astrid told Paul that the fence was still too wet to paint after the rain. She had the two do various yard work around the three houses, while they were out training the horses that morning. Even though she was still awed at the idea of knowing who they were, she told herself the best way to hide them and keep them safe was to act as if they were normal humans.

Fox and Wiley had found four of the farms before noon, and had the same response. No one had seen Forrester or the boy, and no one knew anyone named Leo.

The next farm on their list was called Silver Fox. George had a good feeling about the name. They drove down the tree lined lane of the farm looking for anyone, and noticed a young woman riding a horse over jumps with a man on the ground yelling instructions.

Wiley parked the car close to the arena. Fox jumped out and stepped up to the fence holding up his badge.

"Excuse me. George Fox, Federal Security Agency. I would like a word with you for just a minute."

The man on the ground acknowledged the presence of the agent and said that he would be with him shortly. He continued to coach the woman over one more jump and told her to take a break.

Walking to where Fox and Wiley were standing, the man asked, "How can I help you?"  
George had pulled out the photos and presented them to the man. "Have you seen these two? They are wanted for questioning."

The man shook his head, and then showed the photos to the woman, as she had ridden up to see what was going on. She also shook her head.

Not one to give up, George asked, "Do you know anyone by the name of Leo? I don't have a last name but was told that he has a German accent and was seen with these two."

The woman looked down from her perch on top of the big horse to the man. "Isn't Hardy's driving friend named Leo?"

"I think so," the man replied.

George Fox could feel the anticipation well up inside. "Where is Hardy? I would like to speak with him."

"There is another arena on the other side of the big barn. I am pretty sure you will either find him there or in the barn." The man pointed towards the large building further down the lane. George thanked the man and the two agents went to locate Hardy.

There was no one in the arena, so they walked down the center aisle of the barn, glancing into the stalls looking for anyone who might be the man that they were looking for. They were about halfway through when a tall, dark haired man with a very neatly trimmed beard approached them, leading a big gray horse.

"Are you Hardy?" Fox asked.

The man nodded.

"George Fox, Federal Security Agency. This is my assistant, Agent Wiley. I would like to ask you a few questions."

Hardy looked at he two men and spoke with a very deep German accent, "Questions about what?"

George pulled out the photo of the alien. "Have you seen this man?"

"No. Why are you looking for him?"

"I can only tell you he is wanted for questioning."

Hardy shrugged his shoulders "Well, I can't help you." He continued down the barn aisle with the horse.

George followed him. Hardy put the horse in a stall and closed the door. Fox confronted him again. "I was told that you have a friend named Leo."

"Leo Hoekstra? What would Leo have to do with this man you are looking for?"

"We were told that this man and his son," George presented the photos of Paul and Scott to Hardy again, "were seen with a woman and two men and that the one man's name was Leo and he had a German accent."

"Leo Hoekstra is not German; he's Dutch and one of the best leather repair guys in these parts even though he only does it in his spare time."

George smiled, realizing that a lot of people would not be able to differentiate between German and Dutch accents. "So where can I find Mr. Hoekstra?"

"Is Leo in any kind of trouble?" Hardy asked, concerned for his friend.

"Only if I find out that he knowingly harbored a fugitive."

"A fugitive? I thought you said the man was only wanted for questioning. What did he do to make him a fugitive?" Hardy was beginning not to trust this man.

"It's classified. I can't tell you. Now, tell me where to find Mr. Hoekstra or you can be held for withholding information in an investigation!" George gruffly snapped at the man.

"He's at Dutch Treat. It is a ranch about ten miles from here as the crow flies." Hardy thought for a brief moment. "The best way to get there is take state highway 139 south until you get to Rivers Road. Go left until you get to Doubletree Road and look for the small sign. It will take you about forty minutes to get there." He knew that if he sent them to Pine View Road, it would be at least ten minutes quicker.

"Did you get that, Wiley?" Fox asked his assistant.

"Which way do we turn on Doubletree Road?" Wiley was sure that he did not hear a direction.

"There is only one way you can go on Doubletree. It will be to the left, and Dutch Treat's roadway will be on the right. It will wind around a little before you get to the farm itself. There will be a big sign over the front gate. Rivers and Doubletree are both dirt roads."

George thanked the man. He and Wiley quickly left. Hardy watched to make sure they were out the gate, and headed for the office to place a phone call.

"Hello, Dutch Treat, Astrid speaking."

"This is Hardy Weise. Is Leo there?"

"He's in the barn. I will call him to the phone." Astrid put the phone on hold and called down to the barn for Leo to pick up the extension.

"Hello, Leo here."

"Leo this is Hardy. Do you have a man and a teenage boy staying there?"

"Yes, they are painting the fence for us. Really good workers. I think that Astrid is thinking about trying to talk them into staying on. Why do you ask?"

"A man named Fox from the government was just here looking for a man and a teenage boy. Someone said that they saw them with a woman and two men, and mentioned that one of the men's names was Leo. This government man first said the man was wanted for questioning, then said that he was a fugitive. When I asked what this man did, he said it was classified. I hope that you are not going to be in any trouble, but I thought I should let you know that this Fox is on his way there. I sent him the long way." Hardy said with some concern.

"I don't know anything about this man or his son, only that they are very nice and hard workers. I will let Astrid know. Thanks for giving us a heads up." Leo hung up the phone; not wanting to believe that Paul or Scott could be who the government man was looking for.

Leo started to walk to Astrid's and met her halfway. "Hardy says that a guy from the government is looking for a man and a boy, and he is on his way here. Do you know anything about Paul and Scott? Could they be who this government man is looking for?"

"Did Hardy mention a name?" Astrid had fear in her voice.

"He said the man's name is Fox, and said that the guy he's looking for is a fugitive." Leo could see by the look on Astrid's face that the name was familiar. "Paul and Scott are the ones aren't they? Did you know that they are wanted?"

"They didn't do anything wrong except not being from here. I can't explain it right now. I have to have them pack their belongings and we need to get them out of here." Astrid was running all sorts of things through her mind.

Leo was upset with her. "I don't understand why you want to help these two, especially knowing they are fugitives."

She knew she had to give him some sort of explanation, without telling him everything. "Leo, you know how the Nazis hunted down the Jewish people during World War II? If you were there, would you have tried to hide a Jew from the Nazis?"

"Of course I would. What the Nazis did was wrong. What does that have to do with Paul and Scott?" Leo looked confused.

"Paul and Scott are being hunted for who they are, not for anything that they did. Just like the Jews were hunted for who they were. I can't tell you anymore than that right now. Please get Jacob and get the warmbloods hooked up. I think I have a plan." There was determination in Astrid's voice.

Leo nodded and headed back to the barn.

Astrid ran up to Mr. DeBoer's house where Paul and Scott were clearing some brush. "Paul, go pack your things. Fox is on his way here!" She was trying to hold back panic.

"What! How did he find us?" Scott yelled in disbelief.

"All I know is Leo's friend Hardy called and said that Fox is on his way here. We have maybe a half hour before he gets here if he drives fast. Do you think you can find your way to the first hazard we did the other day on the back part of the farm?" she asked desperately.

"Yes, it is just down that back trail." Paul answered, wondering why she wanted to know.

"Just off our property close to that hazard is a group of brush that would be good to hide in. Go there and wait for us. We will pick you up and I will take you to the other side of the wash. I will explain further after we pick you up."

Astrid rushed back to the barn. Paul and Scott ran to Astrid's house to gather their belongings.

Astrid had an idea, and prayed it would work. She called her friend who had a used car lot in the town on the other side of the big wash. "Kathy? Astrid here. By any chance, did you ever get my old car sold for me?"

"Not yet, but we have had a few lookers. Dennis has it running good and sitting in a good spot on the lot. It should get sold real soon."

"You didn't, great! I'm giving it to a friend who is in need. Please make sure that it has a full tank and meet us at your house along with the pink slip in about an hour. This is really imperative! I will pay you for the gas and Dennis for all the work he has put into it." Astrid was thinking this plan just might go off without a hitch.

"Okay, if that is what you want to do. I'll be there." Kathy hung up.

Astrid ran up to her house and discovered Paul and Scott were already gone. She headed to her bedroom and got some money out of her wall safe to put it in an envelope for Kathy. She thought a moment, and wrote a note that she put into a separate envelope with some more cash.

In the barn, Leo and Jacob had the horses harnessed and ready to put them to the carriage. The three got the horses hooked and headed out of the barn.

Astrid was hoping to be long gone before this government man showed up. Unfortunately, she noticed the car speeding towards the gate as she and the horses were going up the drive.

"When they ask, tell them that Paul and Scott left already. You don't know where they went. Please, trust me! I'll explain it all later." she asserted. Leo and Jacob nodded in agreement to her request.

Wiley stopped the car in such a way as to block their exit. Fox jumped out of the car and approached them holding up his badge.

"George Fox, Federal Security Agency. Is one of you Leo Hoekstra?"

"That is my name," Leo answered.

"Do any of you know a Paul Forrester or Scott Hayden?" Fox snapped.

All three acknowledged that they did.

Fox had an evil grin. "Where are they? Where are they now?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, they worked here and left as soon as they got paid. Too bad; they were good workers."

Astrid's cue for the horses to get ready to move on was to slightly pull back on the reins. She knew that if she gave the cue and did not give the following cue by releasing the pressure on their mouths, allowing them to move forward, they would get antsy. Astrid cleverly got the horses to act up, without being obvious about it. As the horses danced around, "Excuse me but we need to get these guys out before they trample on you and your car. They get very upset when they have to wait too long."

Wiley stepped back just in time to avoid getting his toes smashed under the hoof of one these big horses.

"Can't you control these beasts?" Fox yelled.

"If you think that you can do any better then get up here and drive!" Astrid snapped back.

Feeling the tension through the reins from Astrid, the wheel horse that was close to Fox partially reared, and when he came down, gave a little buck and kicked out sideways, almost catching Fox.

"Mr. Fox, I think you better move, or you may get hurt," she said curtly, almost wishing the horse hadn't missed.

Wiley had already gotten in the car and backed out, giving the horses room. George Fox was fuming.

Astrid looked back at the irate little man, and said matter-of-factly, "Mr. Fox, they are not on this farm, so please leave, because we lock up when we go out and train."

Fox and Wiley stood next to their car, watching them go down the road walking the horses.

"What do we do now, Mr. Fox?" Wiley asked.

"We follow them. I have a feeling they're hiding something." Fox snarled at the idea that these people might be helping the alien.

Astrid walked the horses going in the opposite direction from where Paul and Scott would be waiting. She took one of the trails that they had made in a wooded area of unfenced property, where they could double back, and try to avoid the agents. Wiley was following them until they took the path. Fox suggested continuing straight and then turning around to head back the other way.

Astrid brought the team back out on the road and picked up a brisk trot. They did not notice the car following some distance back.

When Paul and Scott heard the horses they came out of hiding and readied to jump on the carriage as soon as it stopped.

The carriage was barely halted when Jacob pointed. "Isn't that the little maniac?"

Paul and Scott jumped on quickly, and Paul wasn't even seated when Astrid had the horses quickly move off. He fell back into the seat, almost dropping his camera bag out of the carriage.

Seeing his quarry getting on the carriage, George ordered Wiley to speed up to catch them.

"We're taking the short cut to Kathy's," Astrid shouted so Leo and Jacob would be ready for a very rough path.

She glanced over to Paul. "Trust me, it'll be okay."

Paul just nodded.

Leo noticed that Scott was nervous and spoke to reassure him. "Hang on real tight. We will be taking a left turn up here and go down a bumpy road, then down through a wash. They can't follow for long."

Paul looked over his shoulder and noticed the car gaining quickly. He pulled out his sphere, and concentrated. As the blue light grew, and before it encompassed them, Leo and Jacob got wide-eyed shocked looks on their faces.

_"__Wat gebeurt!"_ Jacob exclaimed, desperately wanting to know what was going on.

"Don't be frightened, he won't hurt you. We won't hurt you. Please trust us," Scott pleaded.

Leo and Jacob just stared in disbelief.

_"__Krijg klaar kerels."_ Astrid snapped them out of shock by telling them to get ready.

Paul had created a hologram of their getaway vehicle to try to fool Fox into following the wrong one. Astrid made the tight turn, and the hologram continued straight.

"Which one do we follow, Mr. Fox?" Wiley was unsure what to do.

Fox was trying to figure out which was the right one to follow. The ground was still damp from the rain so there was not any dust. Wiley slowed down in case Fox wanted him to follow the one that turned. At first, it looked like the carriage that turned was headed where there was no road, so Fox told Wiley to go straight.

"Stop, Wiley. They did take the turn. I see some brush moving. Go back and take that trail."

"Mr. Fox, this car is not made for off roading. Are you sure you want to follow them?" Wiley sensed that disaster was imminent if they followed.

"If that vehicle can go down the little trail, so can we. Don't let them get away!"

Wiley backed up and headed down the narrow trail, with brush rubbing the sides of the car. He felt this was not a good idea, but he did as his superior directed.

Leo and Jacob looked at each other wondering what had just transpired. They saw themselves go straight down the road, yet they had turned. They both looked occasionally at Scott, yet kept an eye on where they were going.

Scott was feeling uneasy about his father doing this. Scott looked at the two and emphasized, "Thanks for trusting us."

"Since we have trusted you, how about trusting us and explain what just happened!" Leo said sharply.

Scott looked to his father.

"Go ahead Scott, but a short version," his father said with a shrug.

"Fox is after us because my Dad is not from here. What you saw was a hologram that my Dad made to try to throw Fox off our trail." Scott said a little sheepishly.

"What do you mean he is not from here?" Jacob looked at Scott.

"Dad is from another star system. He will not harm anyone. He came back to help me, because my mom gave me up to try to protect me from Fox. Fox wants to dissect me and my Dad to find out what makes us tick."

Leo looked up towards Astrid. "Astrid put you up to this didn't she? This is some sort of trick or joke because we make fun of her and her telescope."

"No joke! How do you explain the blue light and hologram?" Scott said as he looked back behind them. "Fox is following!"

Leo looked back and shook his head. "They won't be able to follow much longer. I am surprised they even tried this trail with a car. They must want you really bad."

"Fox is afraid of us. He thinks we are a danger to this world, but we aren't. I was born here and can't go to Dad's world." Scott was almost in tears.

Jacob looked at Scott, feeling sorry for this boy. "You were born here?"

"Mom's from Wisconsin. Dad had to leave but came back to help me. We're trying to-"

"Hang on, Scott!" Leo interrupted just before they hit a big dip in the trail.

Jacob grabbed Scott to help keep him on his feet and motioned for him to hang onto the back of the front seat.

They heard a terrible noise behind them. They looked back to see the car crashing down after the dip that they had just experienced.

Leo started to laugh, _"Gekke dwazen!_ They are crazy to follow. They will have a long walk back if they aren't careful."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with some concern.

Paul looked back to his son and with urgency in his voice. "Hang on, Scott!"

Scott turned and took hold as tight as he could and noticed what was in front of them. He glanced back and noticed Leo and Jacob were both standing on the back step and watching to each side. Looking back to the front, his eyes were wide with shock thinking this crazy woman was going to kill them all. It appeared like she was going to drive the horses right off the face of the earth. Visions of the accident that claimed the Lockharts' lives flashed in his mind. Suddenly the horses disappeared from his view. He wanted to close his eyes but couldn't.

The carriage followed the horses down the steep incline. Looking back he noticed Leo and Jacob squatting down as low as they could get on the back step. They were almost hanging off the back. He glanced forward again just in time to see the horses make a right turn at the bottom to keep from running into some scrub trees. He noticed his father hanging on with white knuckles and fear in his eyes even worse than when they were on the airplane. He was wondering if they would survive.

Astrid made a left turn and slowed the horses down just a little bit before dropping down a slight incline into some fairly deep sand. Luckily, the water from the rain had already soaked into the ground, or they would have been a muddy mess.

Scott quickly glanced behind them, when he heard the crash. Their pursuers had tried the steep incline and rammed into the scrub trees.

Paul also heard the crash and turned around with a concerned look wondering if the occupants were hurt. He asked Astrid to stop. "If they are injured I have to help them," Paul said with much concern.

Leo and Jacob heard him and were shocked at the thought of helping the men that meant them harm.

Astrid looped the horses around where they could see from a distance if Fox and Wiley were okay or injured.

Scott started to laugh when he noticed both men were out of the car and could hear Fox yelling at Wiley for following them over the drop off. Wiley was pleading his case that he was just following orders.

Astrid turned the horses and continued towards her planned destination.

"I am sorry if I frightened you going into the wash like that. I take this route occasionally when we go to Kathy's. Usually we don't go quite as fast as we did this time." She smiled at the passenger sitting next to her.

"I wasn't too frightened," Paul said, trying desperately to force color into his face, and stop his hands from shaking.

"Yeah right, Dad. Now who's being slick? I saw you white knuckling the railing, worse than when we were on that airplane." Scott couldn't help but make fun of his father.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of airplanes?" Astrid looked over to the Starman questioningly.

"I have traveled light years through many galaxies in my spacecraft, but I do not care for your earthbound aircraft." Paul noted with a slight scolding look at Scott for bringing it up.

Scott just mischievously smiled.

Leo and Jacob needed to know, and this was as good a time as any to find out for themselves about these new friends. They started asking questions and got answers as they continued their trek. After climbing out of the wash on the other side, Astrid guided the horses down a dirt road, letting them walk to cool down and rest from their fast trip.

They pulled into Kathy's small ranch. Astrid noticed her dark blue Ford Fairlane sitting there with Kathy standing next to it. Kathy waved at them and smiled. Astrid halted the horses, and Leo and Jacob went to their positions, Jacob by the leaders and Leo on the right hand side of the wheelers. Paul and Scott got off the carriage and gathered all their belongings. Astrid got off the carriage and handed Leo the reins and asked him to walk the horse around for a few minutes until they were ready to head back. Leo nodded with a smile, and got up in the driver's seat. As the horses walked off Jacob jumped on the back.

Astrid introduced Paul and Scott to her friend Kathy. "Do you have the pink slip for my car?" Astrid asked.

Kathy handed it to her, and Astrid handed Kathy an envelope. "If this isn't enough for the gas and for what Dennis did to the car, let me know and I will give you more."

"Not a problem. You have helped us out so many times, we could never repay you." Kathy smiled back at Astrid and did not even look into the envelope.

"Scott and I need to be going. Thank you for everything, Astrid. It has been an experience that I will never forget," Paul said with a gentle smile.

"See that car over there?" Astrid pointed to the dark blue car.

"Yes," Paul answered.

"Do you have a dollar in your wallet?" Astrid asked.

"I'm sure I do." Paul answered, wondering why she would ask.

"Let's see if you do." Astrid mischievously grinned at him.

Paul opened his wallet and pulled out a dollar bill and showed it to her.

She quickly snatched the dollar out of his hand and replaced it with the pink slip. "In this state, that makes it a legal sale. I just sold you my old bucket of bolts for this dollar."

"She just sold you that car for a dollar? How awesome!" Scott said with a big grin.

"I can't let you do that, Astrid. You have already been too generous." Paul looked into her eyes.

Astrid handed him the other envelope that she had, "There is a note in here for Jenny. Give it to her when you find her. Tell her to give me a call. There is also the rest of your pay for the last few days. I just hope you realize how hard it's going to be to replace you and your son. You two have been such a big help on the ranch."

Paul smiled at her. "I am sorry we didn't get the fence finished. What are you going to do when Fox shows up? I know that he will question you."

"Don't worry about me. I have a few friends in high places. If Mr. Fox wants to cause me any trouble, I can cause him a few headaches also," Astrid assured her new friend.

"I hope that you have a different way back. I think Fox's car will be in the wash for quite a while blocking the trail," Scott said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"There are several different trails that cross the wash. We just took the shortest and hardest trail where I could lose him." Astrid winked at Scott.

"And scariest," Scott added.

Astrid gave both Paul and Scott hugs, and kisses on their cheeks telling them to take care and call if they ever need anything. Paul and Scott thanked her, and then said good-bye to Leo and Jacob.

Leo and Jacob started to laugh and together yelled out, "May the force be with you!"

Paul grinned and Scott laughed with them. Paul remembered Scott telling him about the movie that Astrid had mentioned on that first night.

Astrid got up on the carriage and Leo crawled over to the back. They waved at father and son as they drove off.

Kathy walked up to Paul and Scott as they approached the car. "Astrid is one of the nicest people I know. She has a heart of gold."

Paul gazed at Kathy quizzically, and noticed Scott giving him the 'I'll explain later' look.

Paul just smiled. "Yes, she is a wonderful person."

"Let me tell you a little bit about her 'bucket of bolts.' Dennis rebuilt the 390 engine that was in it and souped it up just a little. It has new brakes and the transmission was rebuilt about a year ago. The upholstery is a bit worn but not in too bad shape. It should give you years of good service." It was almost as if she were trying to sell them the car. If only she knew that they probably would not be able to keep it very long.

Paul thanked her and they drove off in their new old car. Scott was impressed with how powerful it sounded as they got onto the highway and picked up some speed.

On the trip back, Astrid and the boys had already planned on what they were going to say to this abrasive little man. When they returned to Dutch Treat, they found Mr. Fox and Wiley sitting on a couple of the large rocks that flanked the gateway, awaiting their return.

Jacob jumped off the carriage and unlocked the gate. Fox gave all three of them a look that could kill.

"Would you like to use the telephone to have someone come for you, Mr. Fox?" Astrid asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"You are in big trouble, Madam. Do you have any idea what you aided in escaping?" Fox scowled at Astrid.

Astrid calmly looked down at Fox. "Do you want a ride to the barn or not, to make your phone call?"

Fox didn't answer, so Astrid continued and let them walk the whole length of the lane.

_"__Rotte schok."_ she mumbled under her breath, thinking that this man was one rotten jerk.

In the barn, Astrid, Leo and Jacob were going about their duties taking care of the horses when Fox walked in.

"Where is your phone? I need to make a few calls," Fox growled.

"I will show you the telephone in a minute." Astrid finished what she was doing.

"This way, gentlemen." She led the way to the office and showed him the phone.

"Mr. Fox, before you place your phone calls, let me inform you that I know _**a lot**_ of very influential people like congressmen, senators and financial magnates. I am sure that some of them would love to hear about your waste of taxpayers' money, driving a sweet lady to giving up her child to protect him from you, and chasing a gentle soul and nice kid for all these years."

"Lady, do you have any idea what **It** is? It isn't even human! Its presence here is a danger to all mankind." George was fuming.

"It sure seems to me that you are more of a danger then **he** is. I am sure you are the one who had your assistant drive your car on that narrow trail and into the wash. That was very irresponsible on your part, and seems that you endangered your assistant in having him do it. I figured he was just blindly following your orders," Astrid said smugly, which caused Fox to see red.

Wiley stood to the side and nodded his head in agreement but not willing to say anything.

"If you knew that we were after Forrester and the boy, why did you take that trail and try to get away from us? I can charge you for aiding and abetting a fugitive!" Fox gave her a steely stare.

"Just tell me what he has done, and why you are chasing him," Astrid said with calm in her voice.

"That's classified!" George snapped.

"Oh, I see. The fact that he is not of this world is classified?" She needled the angry little man.

"He killed photographer Paul Forrester to take over his body!" Fox raged, completely forgetting he had launched into talking about something top secret.

"He says he found the photographer already dead, and he cloned his body from some of the dead man's blood. I believe him." Astrid had a coolness that was causing Fox's blood pressure to rise. He was losing control.

Leo and Jacob walked into the office and started staring at Fox.

_"__Wat indien wij met hem doen?"_ Jacob asked Leo what they should do with this man.

_"__Wij kunnen doen niet wat ik ook aan hem zou willen doen."_ Leo replied that they really couldn't do anything to him.

"What are they saying?" Fox demanded of Astrid.

"They are wondering if you are going to finish Paul's work since he had to leave because of you," she said not really translating the sentiment implied.

"Did you two know that Forrester was wanted?" Fox snapped at the two Dutchmen.

Leo spoke up, following Astrid's lead. "Not until today. Forrester and his son are honest, hard working people. Because of you, they will not be able to finish the fence painting they were doing. Are you willing to finish it for them?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Jacob added as he stared a hole in Fox.

George Fox realized that he was not going to get anywhere with these people. Then he had an idea to get back at them. "I can have you all deported for aiding these fugitives!"

With adamant self-assurance in Astrid's voice, "Mr. Fox, we may not be natural citizens of this country, but we did become citizens over five years ago. I think you would have a hard time deporting us for this. And speaking of citizenship, it seems to me that young Scott is a natural born citizen, and you are depriving him of his rights of freedom, because of his father. When we were studying to become citizens, I saw nothing in your immigration laws saying that you excluded people from other worlds becoming citizens. And before you think that you are going to go after us for hiring him, we hired Paul as a private contractor. He just had his son help him."

"You just have all the answers, don't you?" Fox snarled, starting to feel defeated.

"I just know my rights." She looked over to Wiley who was trying not to break into a grin. Wiley seemed to be enjoying this, mostly because Mr. Fox blamed him for wrecking the car.

"Fine. You win, for now, but I am going to keep my eyes on you." Fox challenged.

Astrid just shrugged her shoulders as if she did not care.

Fox made his phone calls. One was to the car rental agency and one to a wrecker to see about getting the car towed out.

Astrid offered Wiley some coffee or soda while Fox was on the phone. Wiley asked if Mr. Fox could have some coffee, black.

Astrid smiled at the polite assistant and commented that Mr. Fox should avoid caffeine as he was already too tightly wound.

Wiley held back a chuckle and quietly agreed with her.

Leo and Jacob watched the two agents while Astrid did her feeding chores, then she relieved them to watch the agents until the rental car agency brought them a new vehicle.

Not many words passed between them as Mr. Fox, deep in thought, paced the floor like a caged animal until their new rental arrived. _I had them. I had the alien and his son, and these people helped them escape. Are people so fooled by this creature to keep helping him escape? Don't they realize the danger he imposes to humanity?_

Wiley was getting tired just watching his boss pace the floor. He too was deep in thought. _I can't help but wonder if Mr. Fox is wrong about Forrester and the kid. It's amazing how many people help them. They can't be all wrong._

The new rental car finally arrived, and Mr. Fox hastened to get out of the office, motioning for Wiley to follow.

Astrid smiled at Fox like the cat that ate the canary. "I don't expect to see you again, but keep in mind what we have discussed."

Fox glared at her. "You will hear from me again, Madam!" He stormed off.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Wiley said as he followed his boss.

Astrid smiled warmly at him and gave him a nod.

The next morning Astrid was missing her young helper when she was doing the morning feeding. She had quickly grown quite fond of Scott, and of Paul, too. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them. It wasn't right that some little paranoid maniac was persecuting them. And then there was Jenny, poor Jenny, having to also stay on the run to try to protect her family. She knew those three wonderful people were no threat to anyone.

When she was returning the wheelbarrow back to the hay barn, she noticed a blue light coming from the southeast corner of the property. She quickly put the wheelbarrow away, got out the lawn tractor, and drove to check out the source of the light. As she got to where the light had been, she noticed the dark blue Ford Fairlane driving away.

She looked around and smiled, noticing that the fence was completely finished. It was obvious that the Starman had come back and used his alien powers to finish the job he was hired to do. _"Goed tot ziens mijn vrienden!_ Goodbye, my friends!" She softly said as she watched the car go out of sight.

A special thank you to my STARMAN friends Todd, Chuck S and Nina for the editing

Postscript.

In 1978, I was introduced to carriage driving and to Combined Driving Events or CDEs. CDEs are a three-phase competition using one or more horses and a carriage. CDEs usually run for three consecutive days. Competitors may drive horses or ponies, as a single, pair, tandem or four-in-hand to a carriage. A pair is two animals side by side. A tandem is two animals, one in front of the other. A four-in-hand is a hitch that is basically two pairs of horses, one pair in front of the other.

The first phase is Dressage, in which you have to drive an accurate test involving change of pace and patterns such as circles and serpentines. It is also judged on suppleness and proper frame of balance of the horses.

The second phase is the most grueling part ... the Marathon. Depending on the level of competition, there will be three or five sections: a trot, a walk, a fast trot, a second walk, and _hazards_. The levels are based on training and skill of horse and driver. Lower levels of competition will not have the fast trot section and one of the walks. At the end of each walk section there is a vet check to assure that the animals are in good enough condition to continue. Hazards have lettered mandatory openings called _gates_, which must be driven in order. Hazards are usually set in natural surroundings like a grove of trees, or through water such as a stream or a pond. They can also be a maze of fencing and gates. Some course designers get very creative. Penalty points are accrued for every second in the hazard. The object is to get as few penalty points as possible.

The third and final phase is Obstacles. As with the hazards, obstacles have to be driven in a precise order. An obstacle is either a pair of road cones with tennis balls perched on top, or parallel poles on the grounds set in a shape like a U or an L. Dislodging a ball, or displacing a pole will accrue penalty points. Some events will have a bridge as the last obstacle. Trotting is mandatory throughout the course, but the organizer may allow cantering or galloping over the bridge to the finish line. In both the Marathon and Obstacle phases, there will be a maximum time allowed to complete the course or more penalties will be assigned.

I competed for several years with a Standardbred mare, then later with a Standardbred gelding, as singles in levels from training to advance. From 1989 to 1997, I worked for a couple of different Friesian horse breeders, and competed in horse shows but not combined driving events. We frequently worked the horses like we were preparing for combined driving to help get the horses fit and to prepare for obstacle classes at horse shows. I had the opportunity to drive various combinations of horses, including driving a _random_ (three horses in a single file) for an exhibition. The experience of driving multiple hitches was exhilarating.

Though I worked with a few Dutch people I only picked up a few words of their language. I used Babel Fish for the Dutch that was used in this story and roughly translated what was said right after each phrase.

Top of Form


End file.
